Cycle to contradiction
by phoenix8351
Summary: Traduction de la fiction anglaise du meme nom de JupiterOrchid. Derek/Stiles. Venez lire !


Voici une nouvelle traduction, c'est un one shot.

'**Cycle to Contradiction' de JupiterOrchid**

Comme d'habitude, c'est une traduction, rien ne m'appartient

(Sauf les fautes ^^). :p

Il n'y a qu'un chapitre donc si vous voulez une réponse pour les reviews, il faut cliquer sur le bouton 'sign in' ou 'sign up' ^^ ou laissez une adresse mail… mais ça vous empêche pas de faire des remarques sans attendre de réponses ^^

Bonne lecture.

**Le cycle de la contradiction.**

Lorsque Stiles sort, au beau milieu de la nuit juste parce que Scott l'a appelé, Derek grogne, et se colle contre le mur de la fenêtre de Stiles, pour ne pas être vu.

Lorsque Scott perd momentanément le contrôle et qu'il pousse, violement, Stiles contre un mur, Derek a du mal à se contrôler, pour la première fois depuis des années.

Lorsque Scott se précipite pour voir Allison, laissant Stiles furieux, exaspéré et sans voix, Derek fronce les sourcils, jurant dans un souffle.

Lorsque Stiles entre dans une maison en feu pour en sortir Scott, Derek se précipite derrière lui, totalement furax.

Lorsque Stiles est à l'hôpital, avec des égratignures et de légères brulures, et que Scott part camper sur le toit d'Allison pour la protéger, Derek hurle à la lune, en surveillant le toit de l'hôpital.

Derek est furieux après Stiles pour être si attaché et loyal et déterminé et, bon sang, si stupide. Il est furax après Scott pour être si inconscient et ignorant et égoïste et abruti. Il s'en veut, pour être un lâche si pathétique, se cachant dans l'ombre et effrayant Stiles, et pour aider Scott. Derek est juste en colère.

**ooOOoOooOooOOoOoo**

Stiles marche jusqu'à la porte de la maison incendiée. En fait, il boite plus qu'il ne marche, mais ça n'a pas d'importance car il est enfin arrivé à la porte, qu'il pousse doucement. Les charnières grincent alors que la porte s'ouvre. Stiles ne toque pas parce qu'il sait que Derek est là et il sait que Derek sait aussi que Stiles est là.

« Derek, » appelle-t-il, moins déterminé que ce que sa voix laisse entendre. Il fait une pause suivie par : « Tu sais, tout cet effrayant jeu de cache-cache devient vraiment lassant. Je sais que tu es là, tu sais que je sais que tu es là, tu sais que je suis là, tu sais que je sais que tu sais que je suis là… »

Stiles cesse son bavardage, avec un regard embrouillé. Il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de dire, car Derek apparait en haut de l'escalier, et soudain, il est juste en face de lui.

« Tu veux répéter ça, » Derek parait amusé. Stiles ne l'est pas.

« Je passe, » contre-t-il avant de faire un pas dans l'espace personnel du loup garou. Derek n'est plus amusé, Stiles est silencieux et sérieux comme un croque mort.

« Stiles, » commence Derek, « pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Juste après, un petit sourire étire légèrement la bouche de Stiles. Ce fut si léger que personne ne l'aurait remarqué. Mais Derek avait tellement observé le visage de Stiles, que pour lui, ce fut aussi évident qu'une tache d'encre sur une feuille blanche.

« Tu vois, tu n'es pas aussi furtif qu'un ninja, contrairement à ce que tu penses. » Le sourire de Stiles grandit un tout petit peu, il fait un autre pas. « Je t'ai vu ou entendu à chaque fois que tu étais sous ma fenêtre. »

« Je t'ai vu à l'arrière de l'école quand Scott a perdu le contrôle, cette fois-là et qu'il m'a poussé contre le mur, » encore un pas, encore un petit étirement de ses lèvres.

« Je t'ai entendu jurer le jour de l'incendie quand Scott est parti en me laissant en plan après avoir reçu ce texto apeuré d'Allison, » un pas, un petit sourire.

« Je sais que c'est toi qui m'a sorti de cette maison, » Stiles est si proche qu'ils se touchent presque. Derek lutte contre son envie de reculer, restant sur ses positions.

« J'ai entendu ton hurlement la nuit que j'ai passé à l'hôpital. » Maintenant, Stiles a du mal à contenir la satisfaction présente dans sa voix et le sourire sur son visage mais il continue d'y arriver plutôt bien.

« Je peux le sentir, tu sais, » les mains de Stiles se posent sur les épaules de Derek. « Depuis la toute première fois où je t'ai vu, dans les bois, je peux sentir mon cœur vibrer à chaque fois que je te regarde. J'ai pu voir ton secret dans tes yeux à chaque fois que tu as grogné ou que tu m'as poussé contre un mur ou que tu m'as menacé. »

A ce moment, Stiles sourit sans se retenir. Il est si proche que Derek a du mal à se maitriser. Hale est furieux de l'avantage que Stiles a sur lui. C'est si fort qu'il en grogne presque mais il y a autre chose sous la provocation de Stiles, comme si le garçon devait laisser sortir quelque chose.

« Derek, » la provocation et la satisfaction ont disparues de la voix de Stiles alors qu'il annonce : « Je sais ce qui se passe. »

Stiles sourit largement maintenant mais ce n'est plus un étirement arrogant de ses lèvres. Il eut un sourire un peu narquois, un peu timide, avant de légèrement connecter leurs lèvres. Ce baiser est léger, doux, et délicat. Il est plein de force et de détermination et de quelque chose d'autre, plus profond, plus tendre. Lorsque le baiser cesse, Derek rapproche encore Stiles de lui, enveloppant le garçon dans ses bras.

« Enfin, » chuchote-t-il dans le cou de Stiles, respirant profondément.

**OoOoOOooOooOOoOoO**

Lorsque Scott appelle au milieu de la nuit, Derek réponds, lui disant d'aller pourrir en enfer parce qu'il est deux heures du matin et que rien, à part une question de vie ou de mort, n'est assez important pour les déranger. Stiles le serre alors un peu plus fort, fouinant au creux de son épaule, cou ou poitrine, selon ce qui est le plus près.

Lorsque Scott a du mal à respirer, que son rythme cardiaque s'affole et que sa maitrise de soi arrive à son limite, Derek arrive, met ses mains sur les épaules de McCall, le calmant et lui parlant d'Allison. Stiles reste assis dans sa classe d'informatique, écrivant un nouveau programme. Quand la cloche sonne, il court dans les couloirs et les escaliers, espérant que son compagnon ne l'attende pas depuis trop longtemps.

Lorsque Scott se précipite chez Allison au moindre mot, Stiles rigole et se retourne vers le loup garou qui lit dans son lit. Dès que la porte se referme sur Scott, le livre est mis de côté, n'ayant plus aucune importance. Stiles plaisante sur le fait qu'ils ne finissent jamais leurs recherches, en embrassant Derek profondément.

Lorsque l'Alpha passe à l'attaque, Stiles est prêt avec un arc et des flèches. Il s'est entrainé et est prêt à protéger son compagnon. La flèche empoisonnée atteint la poitrine de l'Alpha, comme lors de l'entrainement. Le temps que Derek se relève, l'Alpha est parti. Stiles sourit joyeusement au début puis il met l'humour de côté pour s'accrocher à Derek comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les larmes non versées s'entendent dans sa voix alors qu'il bafouille près de l'oreille de Derek, avant que le loup ne l'embrasse sans retenue. L'arc et les flèches sont oubliés alors que le couple s'allonge sur le sol, chacun explorant le corps de l'autre, éclairés par le clair de lune.

Derek ne hurle plus. Il n'est plus seul. Il n'a plus besoin d'indiquer la position de sa meute ou de chercher d'autres loups. Il serre simplement Stiles un peu plus fort, s'endormant au son des battements de cœur de son compagnon.

Derek sourit en arrivant à la conclusion qu'il connait tout ce qu'il y a à connaitre sur Stiles. Pourtant tous les jours, il découvre quelque chose de nouveau à propos de son compagnon comme si Stiles lui prouvait volontairement qu'il a tort, par pur esprit de contradiction. Il ricane de la façon dont Scott suit Allison, comme un chiot au bout d'une laisse invisible. Hale pense qu'Allison est aussi amusé que lui et il remercie le ciel que son compagnon ne soit pas aussi brutal qu'elle. Derek rit alors que Stiles débarque dans leur nouvel appartement après une dure journée, le saluant d'un baiser. Puis il se laisse tomber dans le canapé, la manette de la Playstation dans la main, prêt à jouer. Derek se rappelle vaguement un autre temps où il riait et souriait beaucoup. Il sourit, un peu narquois, et un peu coupable aussi, alors qu'il réalise que ça ne tient pas la comparaison avec ce qu'il vit maintenant.

**Fin**

Cette fiction est écrite au présent même pour la narration, d'habitude la narration est plutôt au passé et les dialogues au présent, ça fait assez bizarre de traduire tout au présent, donc prévenez-moi si vous trouvez des phrases bizarres, mal tournées, j'essaierais de les corriger.

Voilà, j'ignore totalement quand je pourrais poster une autre traduction parce que j'ai fait plusieurs demandes mais les auteurs n'ont pas encore répondu… snif snif

Donc me voilà au chômage technique…

J'espère à bientôt

Rectification, les affaires reprennent, je reviendrais avec une jolie fic de chapitres et un one shot ^^ !


End file.
